Coeur d'amethyste
by Aqat
Summary: Avant la bataille d'Asgard, le palais du Walhalla vit dans la concorde. Un coeur pourtant, au sein des futurs Guerriers Divins, brûle à la manière de la glace. Et si la guerre allait sortir de là ? Yaoi, oneshot.


**C O E U R D' A M É T H Y S T E**

**« C**rève, Siegfried !! »

L'épée enflammée décrivit un arc de cercle qui balaya une rangée d'arbres entière, giflant la forêt et couchant les troncs monumentaux dans un fracas de fin du monde. Le svelte guerrier aux cheveux mauves se réceptionna souplement au sol, devant le brasier, son cosmos au maximum de son intensité. Les braises au fond de son regard exprimaient toute sa haine envers le favori de la princesse Hilda.

Il s'élança à nouveau et s'envola sur le faîte des ifs centenaires. Sa main libre prodiguait les attaques physiques sur le sol et le couvert végétal tandis que le cristal de son épée taillait des coupes claires dans l'énorme silhouette des arbres. Sa frénésie ne cessa pas avant que tout le bois ne soit la proie des flammes. Alors seulement il consentit à éteindre son cosmos.

Sa course l'avait mené à un jet de pierre de la demeure familiale des Albérich. Par delà le précipice devant lequel s'était arrêté leur dernier rejeton, le grand château gothique dominait l'ensemble de paysages le plus tourmenté, sauvage et désolé qui se pût imaginer en cette contrée pourtant inhospitalière. Hormis une poignée de serviteurs et de métayers, nulle âme ne vivait sur des dizaines de kilomètres à la ronde. L'éloignement avec le palais d'Odin constituait justement l'un des avantages de la situation excentrée du domaine — en même temps qu'une des sources récurrentes de la suspicion que les grands prêtres successifs avaient témoignée à la dynastie. Le sous-sol, si riche en pierres précieuses que fouiller sur quelques mètres suffisait à exhumer de quoi vivre fastueusement pendant des mois, constituant l'autre motif des tensions persistantes avec le représentant d'Odin, quel qu'il fût. L'esprit vif et retors, présent à des degrés divers chez tous les descendants de la famille, n'était que prétexte à taxer ces derniers de séditieux..

Quoique Albérich XVI reconnaissait volontiers qu'à lui seul il justifiait cette réputation. Davantage, même. Félon et imbu de sa personne jusqu'à l'infatuation, le jeune homme n'aimait rien tant qu'arpenter les allées du pouvoir. La réclusion dans ses terres qu'on avait décrétée, quand d'autres, et des esprits aussi grossiers qu'Hagen ou Syd, promenaient à la Cour la faveur de la princesse Polaris, ne lui était que plus intolérable. Seule la perspective d'apparaître comme le bénéficiaire, donc le coupable, l'avait retenu de vitrioliser le responsable de sa disgrâce.

Siegfried de Dol. Descendant en droite ligne du glorieux vainqueur du Dragon du Nord, Fafner, et possesseur d'une puissance quasi divine. Pas à proprement parler invulnérable, non moins que son ancêtre — mais néanmoins hors d'atteinte, même pour qui eut possédé la force physique d'un Tholl. Albérich ne la détenait pas, ne l'avait même jamais voulue ; son art était ô combien plus subtil, celui des philtres, de la traîtrise et de la stratégie.

Quand il se fut lassé de contempler les progrès de l'incendie, il convoqua les Esprits de la Nature et leur fit souffler un blizzard réfrigérant. La forêt troqua bientôt son manteau ocre et son panache de fumées contre les volutes gris sale des troncs expirants. Un bond exploitant son agilité de chevalier lui fit franchir le gouffre. Son regard s'attarda sur le château : bien que fort riches, les Albérich ne s'étaient jamais vraiment souciés de mener grand train — ils vivaient par trop à l'écart et malfamés, autant ne pas attirer l'intérêt en rassemblant de nombreux vilains d'au delà du duché — ; en conséquence, la demeure arborait un air martial plutôt qu'elle ne déroulait des atours somptueux, au point sous certains angles d'apparaître vétuste. Albérich lui la trouvait tout bonnement hideuse. C'était au symbole qu'il était attaché, à la marque qu'elle portait d'une ambition toujours contrecarrée.

Devant lui, la porte monumentale dressait ses vingt mètres de bronze et de vieux bois dur comme pierre sous les angles à vif de sa poterne et la crénelure de son mâchicoulis. Il fit un détour pour éviter d'avoir à quémander l'ouverture auprès de ses gens et obliqua à gauche, en direction de l'entrée de servitude. Quel ne fut pas son étonnement d'y croiser, à l'arrêt devant la herse à demi levée, un attelage à six chevaux. Il se demanda ce que pouvait vouloir une voiture de maître. Sans appartenir aux premiers cercles, à s'en rapporter au peu de distinction relative du véhicule et à l'allure campagnarde du cocher, le ou les visiteurs étaient cependant de qualité, pour se permettre le luxe dispendieux de chevaux frais, sans doute pris à l'hôtellerie du bourg le plus proche. Les portières conservaient les traces d'armoiries récemment retirées. Signe d'une volonté de discrétion qui accrut la curiosité d'Albérich.

Toute visite impliquait une faveur à lui demander ou une proposition à lui faire. Dans les deux cas, une situation dont il serait en contrôle. Quoi qu'on voulût de lui. Et le jeune homme adorait à un point déraisonnable être en position de force.

Il se coula sous la herse, non sans avoir flatté au passage la croupe du cheval de tête avec l'estoc de son épée, pour le simple plaisir de ressentir la peur de l'animal ; après quoi il traversa la cour au pas dans la direction du magasin à grains. A main droite de celui-ci s'ouvrait la galerie principale du bâtiment. Il introduisit une clé antique dans la serrure sculptée en forme de griffon et traversa d'un pas décidé le corridor. Un serviteur affairé à renouveler les tentures d'une salle adjacente lui apprit qu'un noble visiteur l'attendait dans son cabinet privé. Il jura, contrarié ; ne savait-on pas qu'il défendait d'introduire qui que ce fût dans ses appartements personnels ? La salle de garde était là pour traiter les éventuels fâcheux sans déférence excessive.

Il dut se retenir de souffleter le vieil homme. Ses cheveux blancs ne le prémuniraient pas d'un juste châtiment, gronda-t-il, si jamais le manant s'autorisait à nouveau semblable liberté... Il disparut derrière un corridor. Une porte dissimulée derrière un long guéridon chargé de pièces d'argenterie le conduisit dans une allée secrète parallèle aux pièces d'apparat, le long de laquelle des orifices habilement ménagés permettaient de voir sans être aperçu. Albérich avança jusqu'à être à la hauteur de son cabinet. Un escabeau menait à deux oeilletons obturés par des caches de serge rouge. Il y grimpa, accrocha son épée à un râtelier et retira les pièces de tissu.

De l'autre côté de la muraille, par delà les rayonnages surchargés d'ouvrages rares et le portrait en pied d'Albérich premier occupant la place d'honneur, patientait la silhouette élégante et maigre de Syd de Mizar. Le meilleur ami de Siegfried. Assis nonchalamment sur un coin du bureau. Occupé à faire tournoyer une mappemonde. L'expression crispée de son visage — de grosses veines saillaient sur sa tempe gauche, et était-ce de la sueur qu'Albérich crut voir perler sur les sillons de son front ? — démentait l'assurance de sa pose.

Mizar mal à l'aise et l'esprit à l'évidence ailleurs. Quel spectacle délectable...

A quoi bon le faire se terminer prématurément, quand il était possible de tirer avantage des sentiments confus du garçon ?

Albérich replaça les tampons sur le mur tout en cherchant une clé, minuscule celle-là, au trousseau qu'il avait récupéré au début du passage secret. Elle s'adaptait à un soupirail creusé dans le mur ouest. La serrure neutralisée entraîna le pivotement d'une section de maçonnerie. De là, une volée de marches conduisit le jeune duc à une crypte obturée par une herse si lourde et résistante que la force d'un Guerrier Divin n'aurait pas suffi à l'écarter de seulement quelques centimètres, s'il n'y avait été adapté un mécanisme ingénieux permettant de la faire se rétracter dans la paroi. Là se trouvait le repaire d'Albérich. La chambre, de grandes dimensions et éclairée par des moisissures phosphorescentes, avait ses parois tapissées de grimoires et de rouleaux de parchemins des plinthes jusqu'au plafond ; un arbre entier juché sur des tréteaux et creusé de manière à accueillir des bassines de bronze chauffées par un fourneau de pierre et un alambic, ployait sous les cornues, fioles, instruments d'alchimie et bocaux d'organes en suspension dans des liquides troubles. Un fauteuil cathédrale avait été poussé devant un lutrin supportant un in-folio éclairé d'une chandelle noire ; dans le coin opposé, un lit d'ébène impeccablement bordé invitait à un sommeil lourd de cauchemars, non loin d'une armoire dont les portes vermoulues à force d'ans laissaient apercevoir le contenu — une pile de linge propre.

Le maître des lieux alla y prendre une tenue complète et se mit en devoir de se changer. Il enfila ensuite un manteau d'intérieur à parements de fourrure, sur les pans duquel il accrocha le cordon de l'ordre du Serpent d'Or. Hormis les Arrioto, éteints depuis une génération, nul ne pouvait se targuer à la Cour de détenir par le lignage cette distinction, la plus honorifique jamais accordée par les seigneurs d'Asgard. Et Siegfried et Mizar moins que les autres, n'en déplaise à leur morgue de parvenus. Ainsi paré, il s'installa dans son fauteuil. La lueur rouge de la bougie étalait un éclat malsain sur ses joues et son front de neige. L'idée que deux mètres au dessus de sa tête le laquais de Siegfried était en train de se ronger les sangs à l'attendre, plongeait son esprit dans une agréable torpeur. Pour un peu, il fut tenté d'imaginer par le menu les souffrances qu'il lui serait loisible d'infliger à Syd s'il se décidait à l'amener ici. Près de ses mains attendait une paire de gants enduits d'un narcotique puissant. Et le plus beau serait que le jeune noble perdrait, par la suite, toute conscience des événements...

Il chassa la perspective comme indigne de lui. Mizar n'était en rien responsable, au fond. Albérich n'avait pas d'inclination spéciale envers le sadisme ; en ce sens, le sang de sa famille périclitait dans ses veines. Les raffinements de cruauté gratuite constituaient une perte de temps et d'effort ; et tout ce qui ne tendait pas peu ou prou vers l'objectif qu'il se fixait, le dernier des Mégrez le regardait comme dispensable.

Il jugea qu'il avait suffisamment fait patienter son visiteur. Le temps de se composer un visage de marbre, il remonta par le même chemin. Une autre porte dérobée lui livra le passage dans le salon jouxtant son cabinet de travail. Il en ouvrit les doubles battants d'une main un rien trop brusque et eut la joie de voir sursauter Mizar.

Le garçon aux cheveux verts le gratifia d'un salut minimal avant de lâcher, en détachant chaque syllabe comme si les mots lui brûlaient la langue :

— « La princesse Flam te fait mander au palais. Séance tenante. Elle a obtenu de sa sœur qu'elle t'octroie une dernière chance, et je dois te ramener. »

Le message délivré, il se redressa et fixa un point situé au delà d'Albérich. Ses yeux lie-de-vin refusaient de croiser les prunelles couleur de jade de son ennemi. Mais ce dernier, occupé à masquer sa surprise, ne s'en formalisa pas. Sa réponse fusa, moins sèche qu'il ne l'eut voulu :

— « Qui au juste est au courant, à part les deux princesses et toi ? Vu le mystère qui me paraît entourer la chose, et le fait que tu aies emprunté un carrosse sans marque distinctive, je gagerais que le favori a été tenu à l'écart. »

Syd fut indigné : le pire des comploteurs auquel cette terre avait jamais donné le jour osait concevoir de tels soupçons de la part d'êtres aussi droits et justes que la princesse ou son ami Siegfried ?! Il retint la répartie acide qui déchirait son palais ; braquer l'arrogant était de la dernière sottise, s'il tenait à s'acquitter de sa mission.

— « Tu as ma parole d'honneur que ce n'est pas un traquenard. »

Il soutint le regard polaire que lui adressa Albérich.

— « Tu te méprends, Mizar. J'exprimais mon étonnement devant une décision qui n'a pas pu recevoir l'aval de l'autre héros. Soit, je viens avec toi. Je ne place pas ton honneur plus haut que celui du plus humble de mes fermiers, tu le sais, mais quoi que l'on me réserve, je me renierai en montrant mauvaise grâce à me plier aux désirs de notre souveraine. »

Ces derniers mots sonnaient comme un regret. Syd éleva un sourcil, étonné de rencontrer un sentiment autre que l'arrogance ou l'égoïsme chez cet homme de glace. Lui-même n'avait pas envisagé que Mégrez s'abaisserait à le suivre sans force réticence ; sa haine de Siegfried était donc moins forte que son loyalisme ? Allons, ce feu de paille ne présageait rien sur le fond, chez cet ambitieux égocentrique. En effet, Syd ne pouvait oublier qu'il l'avait entendu suggérer à plusieurs représentants des grandes maisons que, tout bien considéré, le régime théocratique d'Asgard était allé au bout de ses limites et qu'il faudrait au pays, en même temps qu'une purge des personnes, un changement profond. Autant dire : un putsch. Avec Albérich comme dictateur. C'était à douter de son ouïe. Et de fait, l'intéressé avait nié vigoureusement, se récriant et clamant le malentendu. Seule la confiance témoignée par Siegfried à son ami d'enfance avait valu à ce dernier d'échapper à d'humiliantes excuses publiques, où son témoignage de bonne foi eut passé pour de la calomnie et son nom, exposé à l'opprobre. Le grand guerrier avait endossé la responsabilité de la dénonciation, devant la princesse interloquée. Depuis ce jour, Albérich et lui ne s'adressaient plus que des regards lourds de menaces.

Siegfried... Syd aurait payé cher pour savoir comment il prendrait l'initiative de Flam.

— « Un ange passe... Dois-je me l'imaginer les yeux bleus, avec de longs cheveux filasse ? ». La voix d'Albérich respirait le sarcasme.

Il s'était habillé en prévision du voyage et attendait son vis-à-vis à l'entrée de la pièce. Il avait donc dû rester absent plusieurs minutes. Syd rougit de sa distraction.

Les deux hommes se mirent en chemin par un itinéraire différent de celui que le vieux serviteur avait fait emprunter à Mizar une heure auparavant. Le luxe étouffant et passé des salles, leur atmosphère hautaine, différaient autant que possible du confort spartiate mais bon enfant et de l'ambiance animée du palais, que Syd en était venu à considérer comme un second chez lui. Ce château, au contraire, paraissait ne s'accoutumer d'occupants qu'avec peine ; un mausolée, plutôt qu'une demeure vouée à accueillir de nombreux descendants. La galerie des portraits, en particulier, évoquait un tombeau — la faute à son trop de marbre, de stucs et de mosaïques.

Enfin, le vestibule d'honneur fut en vue. Le portique en était aussi vaste que la cour du seigneur Odin. Au détour d'une colonne, un jeune page jaillit devant eux. Il tendait son manteau à Mizar et un fourreau de cuir à Albérich : l'Epée Flamboyante, que le garçon était allé chercher sur les instructions de son maître, quelques minutes plus tôt. Il s'était mis à neiger dru, dehors. Le cocher commençait à trépigner sur son banc de selle. De la vapeur sortait des naseaux des chevaux. L'homme avertit que s'ils ne s'ébranlaient pas dans les prochaines minutes, la nuit en train de tomber conspirerait avec le vent et la neige pour leur rendre l'étape impraticable. De fait, déjà la visibilité se réduisait presque à une lumière rasante difficile à soutenir.

— « La région est rien moins que sûre, messeigneurs. Je ne voudrais pas que nous quittions la route. Tout est si désolé, par ici, je ne garantis pas une mégarde qui —

— C'est moi qui nous guiderai », interrompit Albérich tout en se hissant sur le marchepied. Il cala son épée derrière lui, puis s'empara des rênes et les tendit dans sa main gauche. « La route ordinaire fait tracer des lacets trois fois trop longs, sans être sûre pour autant. Or je ne patienterai pas une minute de plus que nécessaire. Qu'attendez-vous pour embarquer ? »

L'équipage s'ébranla aussitôt. La conduite d'Albérich était sûre mais nerveuse. Il menait l'attelage à un train d'enfer. Maintes fois, Syd crut qu'ils allaient verser dans un virage négocié de manière trop juste ou le long d'une combe à peine apte à leur livrer passage. Mais enfin, ils parvinrent à la ville voisine. Tout juste le temps de changer les chevaux, et ils étaient repartis. Le froid mordant devenait sensible même pour un puissant guerrier comme Mizar, alors qu'ils se hâtaient le long d'un défilé interminable, entre ciel, glacier et vallées sans fond. Le cocher, sur le marchepied, dodelinait de la tête sur ses couvertures depuis un moment déjà. Albérich n'en avait cure. _Odin_, songeait Syd, _il ne porte même pas un capuchon_. Deux yeux perçants, à travers le blizzard, rencontrèrent les siens.

— « Tu peux brûler ton cosmos, si tu es à ce point gelé », lâcha l'autre de sa voix haut perchée.

Il n'en était pas question. Le faire aurait revenu à admettre son infériorité, et cela, Syd ne le voulait à aucun prix. D'autant moins qu'il lui en coûtait d'avoir à admettre qu'il s'était trompé sur Albérich. L'intriguant duc ne le paraissait pas, avec ses manières sophistiquées et son allure, mais il était taillé du bois des grands soldats. Qu'il le montrât ou non, et presque à son corps défendant. Autrement il se fût évanoui depuis longtemps, à la manière du montagnard pourtant robuste qui avait amené Syd depuis le palais. _Mais pourquoi, alors, s'entête-t-il à ne développer que des techniques de lâche ? Décidément, ce garçon est une énigme. _

— « Non merci, je suis aussi résistant que toi. »

Sa réponse avait été plus coupante qu'il ne l'avait souhaité. Plus haletante aussi. Il se gifla mentalement pour son défaut de self-control.

La conversation mourut. Les heures passèrent. La nuit à présent était presque échue ; les rayons de l'aurore à paraître rosissaient l'horizon vallonné en direction de l'est. La mer prise sous les glaces miroitait déjà. S'y reflétait en longues ombres déchiquetées la silhouette étagée de la montagne d'Odin et du complexe palatial accroché sur ses pentes. La statue du souverain d'Asgard, point de repère sur terre et sur mer mais pour le moment encore dissimulée au regard dans la couche de brumes et de nuages bas coiffant le mont sacré, apparaîtrait bientôt dans toute sa démesure. Syd n'en croyait pas ses yeux : il ne leur avait pas fallu sept heures pour faire le trajet depuis les confins du duché des Albérich, là où le voyage de l'aller avait mobilisé deux jours pleins. Le carrosse stoppa à quelque distance de la route du palais ; Albérich descendit de la place du cocher et réveilla, assez brutalement à dire le vrai, l'homme toujours dompté par la froidure et le sommeil. Une fois assuré d'être mené à bon port dans des conditions satisfaisantes pour sa vanité, le jeune duc se coula à l'intérieur et vint s'installer face à Syd. Son épée reposait sur ses genoux. Son regard luisait d'un éclat impatient.

— « Bien. Nous voilà rendus. On ne pourra pas te reprocher d'avoir tardé... A cette heure, il est certain que nous ne rencontrerons pas grand monde.

— J'ai pour instruction de te conduire droit aux appartements de Sa Grâce la princesse Flam. Tu connais cela dit les lieux aussi bien que moi, ce serait offensant de t'y amener. Adieu donc. »

Le Tigre Viking était descendu du carrosse à la suite d'Albérich ; il hésita, puis tendit sa main, dans l'attente d'un salut. Etait-ce possible, par Odin ? Syd de Mizar, offrant spontanément (ou presque) une poignée de main, qu'il n'échangeait d'ordinaire qu'avec ses intimes. Le même, octroyant assez de confiance à l'homme qu'il exécrait sans doute le plus parmi les familiers de Siegfried, pour le laisser aller, seul et sans surveillance, chez la cadette des princesses d'Asgard, contre la volonté expresse de celle-ci ? Albérich retourna ces pensées, sans parvenir à celer son désarroi. Le visage de Syd se ferma ; à l'évidence, le garçon n'avait pas calculé ni pensé à mal et se trouvait piqué de ne pas voir rendu son geste d'ouverture.

— « Adieu », répondit enfin Albérich en serrant la main offerte, « et prends soin de toi. »

Il s'éloigna par la poterne, sans se retourner bien qu'il sentît les yeux de son compagnon de route toujours braqués sur lui, et en proie à des sentiments contradictoires. Le sommeil tenait le palais, de telle sorte qu'il aurait pu tirer tout droit jusqu'aux chambres occupées par Flam — nul garde n'en défendait l'approche, ils eussent été inutiles en ce temps de paix et de concorde. Il préféra néanmoins les chemins détournés, où il ne risquait point de rencontrer quelqu'un ; en outre, il entendait mettre à profit cette marche afin de se composer un masque qui ne le trahît pas face à la sœur de sa souveraine. Flam n'avait aucun titre à être appelée maligne, cependant elle possédait un sens inné de l'à-propos qui, sous des extérieurs candides, voire naïfs, la mettait souvent près de la vérité en ce qui concernait les gens. Hilda n'était que compatissante et bonne, avec du jugement mais sans instinct — en d'autres termes, moins difficile à enjôler. L'ascension de cette tête vide de Siegfried l'attestait suffisamment.

Il laissa derrière lui un ultime escalier et arriva dans un couloir lambrissé obturé par une porte à caissons. Elle n'était pas verrouillée. Il pénétra à l'intérieur. Une tenture filtrait les sons. Le boudoir plongé dans une demi obscurité renfermait une présence subtile — infiniment moins que la plus faible des cosmoénergies, mais davantage et autre chose qu'une empreinte physique ou qu'une trace sensorielle. Flam. Le parfum de la peau de la blonde jeune fille rivalisait avec la fragance naturelle de ses cheveux pour combler la pièce. Albérich se sentit grisé, invinciblement porté à la douceur — lui que le pouvoir d'Hilda elle-même ne domptait pas.

Il avança vers le centre. La forme immobile n'avait pas seulement remué un cil.

— « Princesse, je suis à vos ordres », fit-il enfin, non sans avoir auparavant campé un genou en terre. La lenteur étudiée de son mouvement était immanquable.

— « Vous avez fait vite. Je suis agréablement surprise. Pour parler franc, je ne croyais pas que tu montrerais grand empressement à revenir parmi nous. »

Le visage de la princesse apparut dans la douce clarté d'une chandelle. Elle n'en laissait rien paraître, mais elle avait été surprise de ressentir le cosmos d'Albérich et n'avait pas dû avoir le temps de faire d'autre apprêt que passer un bandeau de saphirs disciplinant la cascade de ses cheveux d'or et un châle de petit gris sur les soieries de sa chemise de nuit. Telle quelle pourtant, sa beauté éclatait, poignante.

— « N'aie crainte d'être remarqué », enchaîna-t-elle de sa voix de sirène. « Siegfried est parti tantôt inspecter la frontière nord et ne devrait pas être revenu avant tard en soirée, quant aux autres, ma sœur a bien voulu leur donner congé. Il n'y a que toi, moi et elle.

— Je dois vous avouer appréhender cette entrevue. » Sa voix trembla un bref instant, comme il veillait à voiler l'expression meurtrière de ses yeux. « Siegfried m'aura calomnié auprès de Son Altesse. Quoi que je dise, mon cas est déjà tranché.

— Lui et toi êtes si différents. Pour autant, que cela ne vous dédouane pas des efforts nécessaires afin de vous entendre. Le bien supérieur du pays est en jeu. Le seigneur Odin a doté chacun de vous de qualités complémentaires : la vaillance et la fidélité à l'un, l'intelligence déliée et la ruse à l'autre. Conseiller et guerrier, vous serez ; plus rivaux.

— Je vous demande pardon, ma princesse. A votre sœur est dévolue une très grande sagesse, en sorte qu'elle n'a que faire d'un conseiller. Si maintenant la tâche ne consiste qu'à baiser le sol sur lequel elle s'avance, applaudir des deux mains ses décisions et faire place nette autour d'elle, j'ai l'impudence de croire que moins que jamais ma présence lui serait utile. Cela, Siegfried le fait très bien tout seul. Qu'il en ait conscience ou non. »

La dernière syllabe n'était pas tombée des lèvres du guerrier aux cheveux mauves qu'une voix de contre alto, majestueuse et profonde, se faisait entendre, en provenance du recoin le plus sombre de la chambre. Albérich reconnut celle d'Hilda en personne.

— « Siegfried pense n'agir que pour le bien commun. Ne respire que pour servir son peuple. Sa fidélité à ma personne n'est pas à prouver. Le seigneur Odin est blessé par ta rancune plus encore que par l'usage auquel tu mets l'intelligence qu'il t'a donnée. »

Aucune humeur n'entrait dans les paroles de la souveraine. Non moins qu'elle ne teintait le prodigieux cosmos que la jeune femme inhibait depuis l'arrivée de Mégrez au palais.

Elle s'avança jusqu'à pouvoir plonger son regard argenté dans celui du haut noble. Son timbre, quoique impressionnant, était doux et caressant lorsqu'elle reprit la parole :

— « Je t'en prie, Albérich : tu n'entendras pas ces paroles une seconde fois de ma part. Tu as de grandes capacités, fais en sorte que ton cœur les égale en mansuétude. Ta famille nous a servis, mais sans jamais perdre de vue ses intérêts particuliers. Ce fâcheux héritage s'accroît en toi, à ce qu'on prétend ; hélas, je ne suis pas éloignée moi-même de le croire. Je voudrais tellement que tu t'ouvres aux autres, que tu prennes conscience des merveilles que la vie offre. L'existence ne se résume nullement à ton domaine et à cet effrayant cimetière d'améthyste.

— Ecoute ma sœur, chevalier », intervint Flam. Elle tomba à genoux face à lui, les mains jointes en une prière. Sa poitrine frémissante aurait ému un cœur de pierre.

— « Enfin, voici pointer les véritables raisons derrière cette scène. »

Une grosse ride plissait le front d'Albérich ; ses pupilles jusqu'à présent si cauteleuses brillaient d'un feu qui évoquait, en plus désespéré et glacial, la nuance de son cosmos.

— « Siegfried vous a bien bourré le crâne. Sauf votre respect, Altesse, qui à part le grand Odin omniscient peut se permettre des jugements sur ma façon de combattre ? »

Des images de squelettes pourrissants à l'intérieur de cristaux de quartz alignés entre des racines d'arbres, dans un coin de forêt au tapis d'ossements humains blanchis défiant la neige, des crânes d'_enfants_ parmi eux, dansaient au fond des pupilles de la grande prêtresse. Elle n'eut aucune peine à imaginer la jouissance sadique avec laquelle le cimetière était entretenu, enrichi. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu de ses yeux. Cela n'était le cas de personne au palais. Mais quelquefois

au cours de ses prières, l'aura d'Odin qu'elle véhiculait afin de maintenir gelée la glace des pôles, ricochait à l'intérieur des terres et lui montrait des lieux et des personnes. Parmi eux, Albérich en train de disposer en bonne place un cristal renfermant une femme à l'énergie vitale encore vaillante. Le si beau visage du jeune homme ne souriait pas, certes, pourtant c'était tout comme. Tant était profonde la satisfaction exprimée par son cosmos.

— « Tu me déçois, Albérich ; j'avais espéré que ton éloignement te ferait réfléchir et mûrir. Ce n'est pas ta botte secrète en elle-même qui pose un cas de conscience, mais ta cruauté, le plaisir gratuit que tu prends à écraser autrui. Que tu complotes contre moi, soit, j'y consens ; les tiens frondent depuis la nuit des temps, cela ne les a jamais empêchés de se montrer loyaux dans les circonstances exceptionnelles, les seules qui comptent. Va même pour ton comportement à l'égard des préceptes divins — l'ambition pour son pays est une chose estimable, tant qu'elle ne porte pas à des extrémités coupables contre le reste du monde. Sa survie, tiens-toi le pour dit une bonne fois, repose entièrement dans nos mains. Mais que tu te complaises, et continues à te délecter quoi qu'on te représente, dans cette exaltation du droit des forts, je ne puis l'admettre. Encore moins ses conséquences. Tu as du sang sur les mains, sans nul doute plus encore sur la conscience, et tu n'en rougis pas, bien mieux tu persistes.

— Ma sœur veut dire », ajouta Flam à sa manière perspicace, « qu'une grande intelligence devrait aller de pair avec un sens moral exigeant. Tu n'as pas seulement des responsabilités envers tes gens ; le peuple entier a les regards sur nous. Nous nous devons de le tirer vers le haut. Pas de lui donner le spectacle de nos faiblesses. Parce que, tôt ou tard, elles feront des émules en lui.

— Albérich », reprit Hilda, « la fin ne justifie jamais les moyens, de même que la force pure ne prime sur le droit. Médite cette loi immuable, je t'en conjure par ce que tu as de plus cher. »

L'intéressé s'était courbé instinctivement à mesure que l'échange avait pris une tournure de plus en plus personnelle. Les miroirs liquides de ses yeux peinaient à évacuer l'exaspération qui refluait par vagues dans son âme. La rage des Albérich bouillait aux confins de sa conscience et ne guettait que le prétexte pour se déchaîner, sot qu'il avait été d'entretenir l'espoir qu'il y avait peut-être l'ombre d'une chance que ces deux idiotes comprennent son point de vue. Il s'exhorta au calme, encore et encore, avant de formuler sa réponse. La seule qu'il pût faire.

— « Vous m'ordonnez de changer. Je ne le peux pas. Chassez-moi ou prenez-moi tel que je suis.

— Dans ce cas, je n'ai pas le choix. » La voix de la souveraine enfla avec son cosmos. « Albérich, seizième duc de Mégrez, je te chasse. A compter de ce jour, moi, Hilda de Polaris, proclame ta déchéance dans les charges, prébendes, honneurs et privilèges attachés à ton extraction. Tu feras publiquement pénitence demain devant la Cour, puis tu retourneras sur tes terres où obligation t'est portée de demeurer jusqu'au terme de tes jours. J'ai dit ! »

L'intéressé n'avait pas attendu la fin de la sentence pour se relever. Ses traits inchangés sur son visage n'accusaient aucune trace du choc, ou s'il s'en ressentait — songeait Flam — il le masquait à merveille, car il n'avait même pas blêmi. Ses lèvres eurent une moue dédaigneuse. Est-ce qu'il toisait Hilda ? Oui, il le semblait.

Son congé lui étant signifié, il aurait dû s'en retourner. L'étiquette le commandait, sans doute aussi sa dignité de noble. Au lieu de quoi, il demeurait campé sur ses pieds, à moins d'un mètre de la prêtresse. Ses yeux croisaient ceux d'Hilda comme deux épées silencieuses. Pas seulement hostiles. Haineux. De guerre lasse, la jeune femme finit par rompre le contact. Il détourna alors le regard et, s'inclinant devant Flam, s'éloigna à pas comptés dans le froufrou d'étoffes et d'hermine induit par sa robe. Puis, au dernier moment, la porte franchie et dépassée, son cosmos monta autour de lui. Brutalement.

Un éblouissement blanc argenté effaça la pièce et ses occupantes. Dans le ciel, l'étoile de Delta irradiait et pulsait en synchronie avec celui qu'elle s'était choisie pour représentant. Un tel dégagement d'énergie aurait aisément pu être mortel ; mais Albérich n'avait rien désiré de tel. Il n'avait qu'exprimé sa douleur intérieure — celle qu'il dissimulait depuis sa plus tendre enfance et qui, portée cette fois à son paroxysme, avait dû sortir de lui dans l'urgence, quelle qu'en fut l'expression, sans quoi elle eut emporté sa raison.

Ses pas pressés résonnaient au loin dans le couloir quand Hilda remit sa sœur sur ses jambes. L'une et l'autre étaient sonnées. L'explosion de la cosmo-énergie du jeune homme avait atteint les seuls objets inertes autour d'elles, dont leurs vêtements, déchirés et de la consistance du vieux papier journal, en épargnant leurs corps. Du plafond cloqué s'épanchaient des relents désagréables ; on eût dit l'odeur résiduelle après un impact de foudre.

— « Ce garçon est une bombe ambulante », s'écria la représentante d'Odin. « Ses ressentiments enfouis possèdent une intensité incroyable...

— Il est dangereux oui, ma sœur, mais c'est d'aide qu'il a besoin et, pour l'instant, de repos. S'il te plaît, reconsidère ta décision. Il n'avait qu'à le vouloir pour nous tuer, j'en suis convaincue ; or il ne l'a pas fait. C'est un signe évident. Nous pouvons encore le ramener à la raison.

— Je ne sais pas... Pour cela, il ne faudrait à aucun prix que cet incident aie des répercussions. D'un autre côté, imagine qu'il vienne de nouveau à perdre son contrôle...

— Pour que les autres te rendent la bonté, il faut d'abord la leur donner sans compter. Je ne me sens pas apte à le juger ; et toi ? »

La prêtresse se plongea dans la contemplation du décor ravagé de la chambre : le brusque afflux d'énergie avait carbonisé tout ce qui pouvait brûler, alors que la subite dégringolade de la température, survenue presque simultanément, piégeait sous une couche de cristaux de glace le bois, la laque et la tapisserie. Le résultat était impressionnant.

Elle éluda la question de sa sœur. La pertinence l'en frappait, elle aussi, cependant il y avait d'autres facteurs à prendre en considération. Faire du sentiment pouvait s'avérer si lourd de conséquences... Ses mains se posèrent sur les frêles épaules de Flam :

— « Tu aimes Hagen, mais à cet instant c'est de celui qui a le plus besoin de toi que tu te sens proche. Voilà qui est tout à ton honneur. Je voudrais tant me permettre de pas y regarder plus loin. Sincèrement. Il y a des jours où mon devoir me pèse. Mais si Hagen et Siegfried apprennent cette sortie, ils voudront le lui faire payer, c'est certain. Par ailleurs, dans l'état d'esprit où il est, je ne peux risquer qu'il éclate devant la Cour. Ni toi ni moi ne pourrions nous regarder en face si notre faiblesse résultait en ne fût-ce qu'une seule victime innocente... Désolée, il vaut mieux pour tout le monde qu'Albérich s'enterre chez lui. Viens, retournons nous coucher... »

Albérich avait rejoint ses appartements, au fond de la cour directement adjacente à celles des altesses. Il ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir les volets pour y faire pénétrer le jour naissant. Ni de faire du feu, malgré le froid glacial. Les meubles recouverts en hâte par dessous les moulures et les corniches blanches de poussière contribuaient au climat de tristesse qui régnait en ces pièces si familières. Il regagna son ancienne chambre à coucher. Le mur entier de miroirs en vis-à-vis de son lit renvoya l'image d'un individu très pâle au visage mangé par ses yeux. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas sustenté ? et à quand remontaient ses dernières heures de sommeil ? Il aurait désiré ne point s'en soucier, seulement son corps regimbait à assumer plus longtemps la tension nerveuse. Il s'allongea sur le matelas à même le drap grossier. Qu'importait le contact de la toile mal cardée conte sa peau de pêche ; de toute manière, ce n'était point comme s'il allait rester là longtemps. Le tourbillon de ses pensées ne put le maintenir éveillé. Il bascula dans un sommeil sans rêve alors même qu'il se demandait s'il parviendrait à se détendre assez pour ne plus songer aux événements des dernières heures.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, persuadé qu'une présence s'était tenue au dessus de sa tête de lit l'instant auparavant. Son émoi retomba lorsqu'il découvrit son épée au fourreau, étendue à portée de main sur une liseuse. A côté de l'arme avait été déposé un vase de porcelaine rempli à ras bord de jonquilles en fleurs. Leur jaune composait avec le mauve à gros festons dorés du récipient une alliance exquise. Ses couleurs favorites. Chez lui, au château, chaudement caressé par le calorifère, Albérich avait fait pousser une serre entière de violettes et de renoncules. Qui que ce fût qui lui avait rendu visite, il connaissait ses goûts.

Il se pencha pour mieux respirer le parfum. A cet instant, une idée le traversa, et son geste se figea. Flam. Ce ne pouvait être qu'elle. Une manière élégante, ou simplement gentille, de lui faire accepter le bannissement décrété par sa sœur. Il se rembrunit. Voilà que le présent ne le touchait plus. Il se saisit de la gerbe de fleurs et la jeta au sol, avant de la piétiner avec colère. Ceci constituait l'affront qui portait à son comble les humiliations du matin. Il se força au calme. Ce qui s'était produit devant les deux soeurs suffisait à l'avoir classifié en tant que psychopathe. Il n'allait pas se donner davantage en spectacle. De retour sur ses terres, il trouverait bien moyen d'exploiter la fureur que ses ancêtres avaient fait remonter en lui. Quitte à raser la moitié du pays, son honneur bafoué s'exprimerait en actes.

Quelques ablutions plus tard, il déboulait dans le corridor et enfilait l'escalier menant aux cuisines. D'après la pendule, il n'était encore que midi. La Cour ne se réunirait pas avant l'heure des prières de complies. Une grande après-midi en perspective, avant d'être délivré de ce palais et de l'obligation d'y voisiner avec les occupants. Il ne se rencontra pour ainsi dire avec personne dans les couloirs, quoiqu'il ne fît rien en particulier qui lui évitât la foule qui aurait dû converger vers les réfectoires, en quête de pitance. Curieusement, le palais semblait vide. Déserté. C'était à peine si quelques serviteurs, d'un pas tranquille, vaquaient à leurs occupations. Il n'y tenait plus. Il interrogea l'un d'eux. Le domestique lui apprit que Son Altesse avait décrété la journée néfaste ; il n'en fallait pas davantage pour que le ban et l'arrière-ban de la Cour ne déserte le palais, en quête de plaisirs que les obligations religieuses leur interdisaient désormais d'assouvir céans. Tout le monde serait de retour pour la grande prière du coucher du soleil, quand Albérich aurait à rendre son droit à paraître sous les yeux du seigneur d'Asgard. La garde de la princesse Hilda devait être, quant à elle, occupée à remplir les devoirs du culte. Il suffirait qu'il évite le patio d'Odin pour que ses condisciples ignorent la nouvelle jusqu'au moment fatidique.

Il se fit servir une collation copieuse dans un des petits salons jouxtant l'énorme salle de gala. Son ton impérieux, joint à la présence menaçante de son épée passée sans autre forme de cérémonie dans les maillons d'or retenant son ceinturon, lui obtint un service irréprochable. Il avala sans y regarder une nourriture tout juste acceptable. _Cette garce est décidément trop bonne avec la valetaille. Encore un domaine dans lequel il conviendrait de tout changer..._ Puis il reprit la direction de ses appartements. Mais ses pas l'emportèrent du côté des chambres royales. La porte du salon de Flam était ouverte ; du personnel s'activait à l'intérieur. _Tiens, ils font diligence pour effacer mes traces... Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? _Il tourna les talons sans être vu. Revenu au bout du corridor réservé à la jeune princesse, son regard tomba sur la porte de communication avec ceux d'Hilda. Son visage se rembrunit. Quelque chose avait accroché son regard scrutateur. Il s'approcha. S'approcha encore car il accommodait mal dans la pénombre à peine rompue par les chandelles d'une pauvre applique. Le nez dessus, il fut à la fin en mesure d'identifier ce qui avait piqué son intérêt. Cela était jaune, minuscule, à la ressemblance de poussières. Un vrai miracle qu'il ait pu l'apercevoir depuis l'endroit où il s'était trouvé.

Il y retourna, dans sa volonté d'en avoir le cœur net, et pivota sur lui-même jusqu'à ce qu'il fût dans la position exacte où il avait eu sa vision retenue par la vague tâche sur le parquet. En effet, depuis le milieu du U que formait le couloir, l'on distinguait assez nettement quelque chose de coloré et de pulvérulent tombé au sol.

Faisant bouffer la traîne de son manteau, il s'agenouilla et décrivit avec ses doigts un aller et retour à ras de terre. Il les porta à hauteur des yeux. Cela ressemblait à... du pollen ! Oui, cela en était. Du pollen légèrement odoriférant, à la saveur fade quoique entêtante. Un minuscule tas de pollen, quelques grammes au maximum, tassé devant les tentures ombrageant la porte des salons privés de la prêtresse. Les fleurs posées à côté de son lit durant son sommeil étaient donc passées par là, probablement cueillies, comme il le soupçonnait, dans un des jardins d'hiver relevant de l'usage exclusif de la souveraine — encore qu'Albérich ne se souvînt point y avoir jamais vu autre chose que des arbres fruitiers et les roses tant goûtées d'Hilda. Cela devait être l'un quelconque de ses familiers, qui avait signé ainsi son acte.

Sa curiosité l'emporta. A la réflexion, le bouquet n'avait pas emprunté le chemin le plus direct, ni même le plus logique, depuis la grande serre accoudée à l'arrière du palais. Celui qui l'avait apporté de là-bas s'était astreint à maints détours sans raison apparente. Mais qu'y avait-il au delà de cette porte-ci ? Une enfilade de salons inoccupés, la chambre à coucher d'Hilda, ses dépendances, et les appartements des inséparables Siegfried et Hagen, La prêtresse avait résisté aux instances de sa sœur quand cette dernière avait voulu que son cher et tendre habite auprès d'elle. Les deux amis étaient donc restés dans l'autre partie de l'étage. C'était absurde, voyons, se réprimanda Albérich. Ces fleurs ne pouvaient matériellement pas provenir de cette aile. Trop de pièces vides dedans. Trop de coeurs éloignés du sien dans les salles habitées.

Il posa ses doigts sur le caisson limitrophe du loquet. Le bois était agréable au toucher, chaud sous sa paume. Même la dorure, d'habitude glaciale, conservait un reste de température humaine. Curieux. _Une minute... Ce sont mes propres mains qui sont brûlantes. Je dois avoir de la fièvre. _Il se tâta le front, étonné de le sentir tiède et sec. Ses mains écartèrent son col, peau froide contre doigts gourds. Un juron étouffé franchit ses dents serrées. Ce n'était que cela. Tout son sang refluait au bout de ses bras, et alors ? Il y survivrait, que diable ! Quelle sensiblerie était la sienne, depuis qu'il s'était levé aujourd'hui... Le contact des princesses ne lui valait rien. Sitôt retourné au château, il veillerait à s'infliger un séjour dans les cryptes exposées à la mer de glace, histoire d'aguerrir son corps ramolli.

La porte pivota silencieusement sur ses gonds. Au delà régnait un silence de cathédrale. Tous les flambeaux étaient éteints, il pouvait progresser dans le noir à la recherche de... de quoi déjà, au juste ? Il n'entretenait pas l'espoir de percer l'énigme de son 'admirateur', cela ne l'intéressait pas quant au fond de le savoir — alors que fabriquait-il ici ? Si la princesse Hilda venait à le surprendre, il finirait bâtonné... au mieux. Son honneur ne le permettrait pas. Passer suite pour fou par, très peu pour lui. Toute sa famille aurait gardé la marque de cette flétrissure. La non pertinence de son comportement lui décilla les yeux. Il était ridicule. Qu'il s'invente des excuses, s'il lui fallait justifier sa propre lâcheté, mais qu'il s'en retourne !

Il s'était avancé de plusieurs mètres à l'intérieur du couloir. Des braseros fixés entre les consoles supportant des bibelots divers maintenaient l'atmosphère à une température acceptable. Il se rendit compte que ses pas l'avaient amené auprès de la chambre de Siegfried. Ses poings s'étaient crispés à la vue des armoiries incisées sur l'écu doré jouxtant l'oeilleton.

D'autant que l'on parlait à l'intérieur. Deux voix. Autant qu'il pouvait en juger, engagées dans une vive discussion. Les bribes de l'échange, filtrées par l'épaisseur du battant, ne faisaient guère sens à ses oreilles. La première voix, qu'il identifia à Syd, insistait sur un problème qui allait s'accentuant. L'autre, haute et vibrante, peut-être même féminine — le palais ne manquait pas d'accortes suivantes toutes prêtes à prolonger leur service au déduit si un joli garçon les y encourageait, et Mizar traînait après lui une réputation de coureur de jupons —, lui portait, semblait-il, la contradiction. L'intérêt pour Albérich en était inexistant. Il se retira avec un luxe de précautions et emprunta la direction de ses appartements.

De l'autre côté de la porte, l'orage grondait. Siegfried — car il s'agissait en fait de lui — s'exprimait dans une voix que la fureur et l'indignation avaient décalée de plusieurs octaves au dessus de sa tessiture. Syd face à au grand guerrier éprouvait mille peines à ne pas entrer dans une colère noire, tant en raison de la sottise que son ami parait du nom d'amour-propre que parce la situation entière lui semblait ubuesque.

— « Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'aller lui apporter ces fleurs ?! », glapissait Siegfried. « Il est déjà suffisamment paranoïaque à son ordinaire... Mais non, partager mon secret ne te suffisait pas ; il a fallu que tu joues les bons samaritains.

— Oses me dire que tu n'as pas été le regarder dormir ! C'est ça, jure sur la vie de la princesse ! Toi et ta stupide fierté, vous composez vraiment une fine équipe.

— Parce que tu crois que j'ai choisi de l'aimer ? Hein, selon toi, j'ai l'air d'apprécier le fait de me dessécher pour lui ? Mais j'oublie — à t'écouter, il suffisait que je devienne son ami pour que tout devienne possible ! L'_ami_ de ce bâtard infatué de sa personne, comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez de voir ses traits sur tous les visages des prostituées que je vais voir !

— Je t'assure, tu te trompes à son propos. Il a pris de sales habitudes, et il est horripilant au plus haut point, je ne cherche pas à le nier. Pourtant, il doit avoir de bons côtés ; il m'a même serré la main, aujourd'hui. Je pense que son comportement hautain est une pose, une muraille qu'il a érigée afin de tenir le monde à distance... S'il n'a pas une belle âme, il n'est pas tout noir.

— Va le dire à ceux qu'il a enfermés dans ces odieux cercueils !

— Mais regarde où ça t'a mené, d'aller contre tes sentiments ! Il te déteste plus que tout, et toi, ton désir a viré à l'obsession. Pardonne ma franchise ou tiens m'en rigueur, mais merde, Sieg ! tu es l'unique responsable des obstacles que tu as placés sur la route... Au point où vous en êtes, soit tu te décides à fendre la cuirasse et à montrer le véritable toi, quelqu'un qui n'est pas, mais pas du tout, celui que _tu_ lui as appris à voir en toi, soit tu n'as plus qu'à te supprimer. »

Siegfried ne trouva rien de décisif à objecter. Il devait reconnaître que son ami — pas si intime, à dire le vrai ; certainement pas autant qu'Hagen, mais ce dernier n'aurait jamais compris que le béguin d'enfance de Dol envers Hilda se soit déplacé au profit d'Albérich, un homme, et même pas digne qu'on l'aimât — n'avait pas absolument tort. En fait, la vérité devait se trouver dans le camp de Syd en même temps que l'amitié. Sans elle, aurait-il vraiment prévenu Siegfried par pigeon voyageur aussitôt que Mégrez était arrivé au palais, et ensuite l'aurait-il caché dans sa chambre, dans l'attente des résultats de l'entretien avec leurs Altesses ? Rien n'en avait encore transpiré, cela dit il était permis d'espérer qu'il ne serait pas totalement négatif. Les risques encourus par le Tigre Viking, pour minimes qu'ils fussent, car la princesse Hilda n'avait rien de terrifiant quand bien même on contrariait ses brisées, étaient réels. Et s'il avait eu raison depuis le début, se prit à songer Siegfried ? Peut-être que repousser Albérich, le maintenir aussi loin que possible de sa compagnie, en ne lui passant rien de ce que, avec un peu de tolérance, il aurait été capable d'accepter — car aussi bien, au sein de la garde de sa souveraine, Siegfried était forcé de reconnaître qu'il y avait des personnalités aussi déviantes que Mime, parricide et schizophrène, ou Phenril, empli d'une haine hallucinée contre la terre entière — avait été une idée vouée à être désastreuse dès sa prime conception. Il ne le savait plus ; ne l'avait jamais su. Ou plutôt, il avait refusé d'envisager le problème sous cet angle. Les quelques bacs de fleurs jaunes qu'il cultivait dans le plus grand des secrets, piètre mais exacte métaphore de son amour transi, étaient voués à demeurer pour jamais un hommage inconnu à l'objet de ses désirs. De là le choc qu'il avait ressenti quand Syd lui avait confessé en avoir prélevé pour les porter après du jeune duc endormi. Geste que lui-même n'aurait jamais, au grand jamais, osé accomplir, qui tout à la fois lui faisait peur et honte, et qui, contre toute attente, toute logique, avait fait lever en son cœur l'espoir, chétif mais vivace, que son aimé pourrait révéler à terme des facettes jusqu'alors inédites de sa personnalité. Toutes perspectives justement que Syd venait de lui faire miroiter en des termes... des termes que Siegfried avait pensé ne jamais vivre assez pour se les entendre dire. Il ne parvenait pas à y croire, et son orgueil parlait en lieu et place de sa raison.

— « La Terre appelle Siegfried, répondez, Siegfried sur orbite », le railla gentiment Syd.

— Oui, tu disais... ?

— Que tu devrais retourner m'attendre. Je vais tâcher de parler à leurs Altesses. Etrange qu'elles n'aient pas reparu de la matinée. J'espère que ce n'est pas mauvais signe.

— Le connaissant, on est en droit d'attendre le pire.

— Sieg... Un peu d'optimisme, que diantre ! Le culte accapare tous les autres ; peut-être qu'elles sont restées avec eux. Si j'apprends quelque chose, je remonte en hâte te le rapporter. Ou plutôt, non. Convenons d'un signal. Les croisées de ma chambre ont vue sur le patio des statues ; disons que, dans une heure, tu regarderas discrètement dans la direction de l'Odin à cheval. Si je n'y suis pas, cela signifiera que je n'ai rien appris ou que je n'ai pu débusquer les princesses. Dans le cas contraire, je me tiendrai devant cette statue ; à sa droite si c'est positif et qu'il y a de l'espoir, à sa gauche si cela ne l'est pas. OK ?

— Il va bien falloir que je m'en contente... » Il s'avança vers Syd et posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de celui-ci ; son front incliné vint toucher celui de Mizar. Son regard naguère ombré de désespoir était redevenu aussi pur et limpide qu'à l'accoutumée. « Ecoute, je regrette de m'être emporté. Tu ne cherches qu'à m'aider, et ce depuis le début. Je ne sais plus sur quel pied danser, en ce moment. J'avais cru que son éloignement me permettrai de moins souffrir, et le contraire s'est produit. Or il est là de nouveau, à faire souffler le chaud et le froid sur mon cœur...

— Pas besoin de te justifier. Les vrais amis sont là pour ça. Pas quand tout va bien. Du moins, je veux envisager les choses ainsi. »

Dans l'aile opposée du palais, une autre personne remuait d'amères pensées sur un thème similaire. _Les amis_, songea amèrement Albérich en se retournant sur son lit. _Moi qui considérais Mime comme tel, il n'a même pas prononcé un mot en ma faveur lorsque Siegfried m'a fait bannir. Hagen affichait un de ces sourires ; pour sûr, il a pesé dans la décision. Et les autres... L'air absent de Thol, les bâillements de Phenril ; que je voudrais être en mesure de les effacer. Parfois, je souhaiterais qu'éclate une guerre ; les armures des conquérants réapparaîtraient, il est logique que nous sept soyons élus en tant que guerriers divins et Hilda aurait besoin de moi. D'autant que le hasard des batailles est chose si commode ; cette idéaliste elle-même ignore le pouvoir des saphirs d'Odin, elle l'apprendrait à ses dépens... Mais cela suppose un ennemi très puissant. Egalement, que cette conne éprise de paix montre assez de tripes et se résolve à lancer toutes ses forces dans la bataille. Autant dire jamais. Pff... Je me monte la tête en pure perte. D'ici trois heures, puissant guerrier ou pas, j'aurai__cessé d'exister comme aristocrate. La mort civile, autant dire. Les autres grandes maisons ne voudront jamais d'un déclassé pour porter leurs revendications, si jamais elles devaient agir. _

Afin d'occuper ses mains et son esprit à autre chose que des plans stériles supposant une conjonction d'événements improbables au dernier degré, le jeune homme décida de se préparer. Une fois inventorié le contenu de son dressing — rien n'y avait été touché, jusqu'aux ornements et bijoux intacts dans leurs écrins —, il se baigna longuement. La morsure de l'eau brûlante le rasséréna. Des couleurs délicates paraient l'incarnat de sa peau. Son choix se fixa à une robe de cérémonie pourpre, à une traîne de plusieurs mètres de long où l'hermine le disputait à la gaze, ainsi qu'à des épaulières rouge sang. Sur sa poitrine, il assujettit un collier de sequins d'or ; à sa taille il accrocha une ceinture de marcs vénitiens à peine moins lourds, enfin il compléta sa tenue en suspendant des rubis taille goutte aux lobes de ses oreilles. Puisqu'il allait sombrer, autant le faire crânement, en clouant ses couleurs à son grand mât.

Le besoin de rester à ressasser ses malheurs, broyer du noir et déprimer sur les erreurs qu'il n'avait pas su éviter, était passé quand il eut achevé de faire toilette. Il se sentait maintenant l'esprit clair, le jugement acéré. Comme après la décharge d'adrénaline qui suivait toujours les premiers coups assénés dans un combat. Paré, affûté, et prêt à mordre. Il n'était pas dit que les princesses le verraient accablé sous le poids de fautes dont il ne reconnaissait pas la matérialité. L'inaction dans laquelle il s'était complu jusqu'à présent avait permis de recharger ses batteries. Place était dorénavant à l'action, si peu qu'il y en eût.

Dans son fourreau, l'épée de cristal luisait sans produire de flammes. L'état d'esprit de son propriétaire avait agi sur le sortilège qui lui donnait vie. Il s'en saisit ; immédiatement, une colonne de flammèches remonta le long de l'estoc. Plus intense et rageuse que d'habitude. Etait-ce tout ce que l'arme pouvait donner ? Que non pas ; il n'eut qu'à pousser avec son esprit, et le cristal s'illumina d'une clarté blanche insoutenable. Il ne tenait plus désormais une épée, mais un fragment de l'éclat solaire. Il étudia un moment le phénomène, avant de l'autoriser à décliner, puis à s'éteindre. Ce pouvoir promettait d'être intéressant.

Le cartel sur la cheminée du salon sonna six heures de l'après-midi. Tant mieux. Plus que deux heures. Il retourna inspecter sa mise. Ses cheveux ! Il avait oublié de se coiffer...

Une perturbation dans le cosmos prodigieux mais diffus environnant le palais lui fit lever les yeux du miroir dans lequel il était affairé à arranger sa chevelure. Il se corrigea aussitôt. Ce n'était pas cela. On aurait dit plutôt qu'une puissance familière venait de traverser l'horizon pour s'abîmer à une très grande distance. Il éprouvait la même impression de n'être plus seul dans sa tête, à la fois multiple et collectif, que lorsqu'il avait perdu le contrôle de ses émotions, face à Hilda. A ceci près que cet étrange cosmos qui remontait de ses entrailles réagissait à un stimulus extérieur. Il se précipita à ses fenêtres. Celles du salon et de la bibliothèque débouchaient à angle fermé sur une tour désaffectée, comme il s'en trouvait beaucoup dans ce palais malcommode et vaste ; les autres possédaient une meilleure vue, mais leurs cadres à vitraux ne s'ouvraient point — une autre des plaies affectant l'antique bâtisse. Seules les croisées de sa chambre donnaient sur le bras de mer perpétuellement gelé que brisait le promontoire sur lequel, depuis des temps immémoriaux, les grands prêtres d'Odin priaient le maître d'Asgard pour la survie des calottes glaciaires des pôles. Le temps de dégager la première venue des fenêtres — elle n'avait pas été ouverte d'un grand moment —, et il s'installa au rebord.

Son cerveau enregistra la série d'événements impossibles qui se déroula sous ses yeux. La plaine glaciaire recouvrant l'océan s'était brisée jusqu'à l'horizon devant une vague d'une taille et d'une ampleur ahurissantes, balayant l'étroite langue de terre sur laquelle se tenait Hilda. C'était son cosmos qu'Albérich avait senti vaciller et s'éteindre. Les deux pointes du tsunami se croisèrent sur la falaise abrupte en haut de laquelle le palais s'élevait, comme pour retomber de plus belle. Ce qui se produisit. L'écume fut projetée à une hauteur considérable. Un mouvement de ressac attira la vague vers le large, où elle se dissipa presque aussitôt. Le corps de la princesse Polaris était visible, à mi chemin du promontoire. Inerte et partiellement recouvert par l'argent de sa chevelure. Le jeune duc, fasciné, assista alors à quelque chose de plus impossible encore que ce qui avait précédé. La prêtresse se releva, ramena ses cheveux en arrière, puis se passa la main sur le visage, miraculeusement indemne ; et c'est alors qu'un mince halo de lumière dorée, parti de sa main droite, adhéra à son corps. Albérich sut, de façon confuse mais indubitable, que la souveraine qu'il connaissait s'en était allée. Que quelque chose de très vieux et infiniment malveillant avait pris sa place. Odien soit remercié — ou quelque Dieu qui avait choisi de se manifester — ; la vague colossale avait accompli le miracle qu'il réclamait tantôt.

On toqua à sa porte. Deux coups déterminés.

Il se précipita sur ses jambes. Il avait refermé la fenêtre dès qu'il avait vu ce qui lui importait. Les lourdes draperies avaient replongé la pièce dans son état initial de pénombre. Il pouvait aller s'enquérir à son aise de qui le venait visiter. Il sentait confusément, au creux de ses moelles, que l'épée de Damoclés causée par son comportement peu éthique allait s'évanouir.

A peine la porte ouverte, Syd déboula dans le vestibule, avec sur ses traits tirés toutes les marques d'une extrême confusion. Il marcha droit vers Albérich et riva sur lui son regard terre de Sienne. Mégrez crut d'abord qu'il allait le gifler ; mais en y regardant mieux il put distinguer un intérêt authentique — et douloureux — chez le guerrier aux cheveux verts.

— « Tu te maries ? », lâcha Syd après l'avoir observé sous toutes les coutures. Son visage s'était radouci. _C'est Siegfried qui va être enchanté_, dit-il en son for intérieur_ ; je n'ai pu trouver que Flam, et elle était différente et n'a rien voulu lâcher. _S'en était ensuivi un très gros épisode de cafard de son ami. « Suis-je bête... », reprit-il en veillant à ne pas exprimer trop visiblement son soulagement ; ce qui était difficile. « Ne prête pas attention à mes paroles. Ce qui compte, c'est que tu te sois rabiboché avec Sa Grâce. Tu verras que tu n'auras pas à regretter —

— Qu'il n'y ait aucun malentendu », répondit Albérich d'un ton qu'il n'eut pas de mal à charger d'une froideur polaire. Elle m'a signifié mon exil. Je dois battre ma coulpe pour complies.

— Oh ! Navré, je ne savais pas. Que s'est-il passé entre vous ? Cela ne partait pas pour être aussi mauvais. Je pensais que Flam allait plaider ta cause...

— Elle l'a fait, sois tranquille ; hélas, les conditions de la princesse Hilda étaient inacceptables. Un renoncement pur et simple de tout ce qui est ma vie. Comme tu peux voir, je suis déterminé à rendre ce moment inoubliable.

— Tu... tu n'as pas l'intention de t'opposer à elle par la force ?!

— Si je l'avais résolu, crois-tu que je serais en train de te parler ? Non, bien entendu. C'est moi qui t'en prie maintenant, laisse-moi. J'ai besoin de rester seul.

— Je comprends. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Tu peux te fier à moi...

— Non, sans façon ; merci de l'avoir proposé. S'il te plaît, va-t'en. »

Mizar se le tint pour dit et prit congé, non sans offrir force paroles de consolation. Au dernier moment, comme il allait tirer la porte derrière lui, il se retourna et gratifia d'un sourire éclatant le jeune homme en habit d'apparat. Albérich se gondolait à part lui ; c'était trop drôle, le peu à quoi tenait l'existence. Un Syd pouvait résister à toutes les tentatives de manipulation, passer outre la corruption sans jamais en être tenté ; il suffisait de quelques simagrées d'amitié pour qu'il abdique avec joie son esprit critique. Comment Albérich avait-il pu ne pas comprendre auparavant le pouvoir que conférait la camaraderie sur les êtres faibles ? Risible, vraiment... Sur cette pensée, il alla déguster une vieille bouteille au salon.

Instruit de la tournure malheureuse qu'avait prise l'affaire, Siegfried s'était précipité sur les traces d'Hilda de Polaris. Qu'importait à présent qu'il ne fût pas censé se trouver au palais. Il fallait qu'il la fasse changer d'avis, quitte dans ce but à se jeter à ses pieds. Tout, même la honte, plutôt que de ne jamais revoir l'homme qui affolait son cœur...

Le lien particulier qu'il avait développé avec sa souveraine depuis l'enfance lui permit de la retrouver. Elle s'était isolée dans l'ancien cabinet de travail de son père, dans l'aile ouest. En entrant, il manqua percuter Flam qui s'était échappée de la pièce sans regarder si la voie était libre ; elle lui décocha un regard de souffrance avant de disparaître. Hilda se tenait accoudée à la cheminée, moitié ombre et lumière, en une posture inhabituelle. Quasiment provocante. Le buste penché vers l'avant avec coquetterie, le regard appuyé voire gouailleur, les jambes croisées, elle se caressait machinalement le mollet droit avec le dessus du pied. Allons, Siegfried se faisait des idées. Elle ne pouvait pas... l'aguicher. D'un autre côté, quelque chose avait changé chez la jeune femme, et cela ne se limitait pas à sa manière de se tenir et de le regarder. Elle portait toujours la même robe bleu tendre sobrement ornée de perles ; pourtant, le jeu des pleins et des déliés sur son visage conférait un air dur à sa physionomie. Allongeant, étirant l'ovale parfait de ses traits. Ses pupilles pâles comme la glace sous le soleil brillaient méchamment.

Elle qui était l'image de la bonté, il demeura interdit lorsqu'elle lui fit part, avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche pour la saluer, du projet qu'elle mûrissait : renverser le destin ingrat qui condamnait son peuple à ces terres infécondes, lui faire rejeter son statut d'éternels laissés-pour-compte de la prospérité du monde, et le mener vers la lumière des pays chauds. Sous ses lèvres, le rêve de la domination mondiale paraissait si simple, presque facile ; il n'y aurait qu'à laisser fondre toute la glace des pôles. Abattre Athéna serait une promenade de santé, une fois les terres émergées dont son Sanctuaire avait la charge, ravagées par la montée des eaux.

Il la laissa exposer son entreprise jusqu'au bout. Le Siegfried d'autrefois, qui ne respirait que pour servir sa princesse, au besoin contre ses désirs immédiats, aurait sans doute objecté à ce qui n'eût pas manqué de lui apparaître comme une folie, immotivée, mal préparée, déraisonnable et, pour tout dire, suicidaire ; l'homme éperdument amoureux, quant à lui, n'y vit que l'occasion de garder auprès de lui celui dont il était désormais résolu à se faire apprécier. L'amour viendrait plus tard, si les dieux le souhaitaient. D'ici là, il dissimulerait aux yeux de tous, y compris Syd — son ami ne pouvait être investi de sa pleine confiance au delà d'un certain point. Il l'aiderait autant qu'il serait dans ses forces, à cette condition expresse d'être voué à ignorer l'étendue des compromissions que le plus grand guerrier d'Asgard risquait d'être amené à consentir, après celle qu'il allait vendre à sa souveraine. Car c'était bien de cela qu'il était question.

Et d'ailleurs, ne disait-on pas que seul le premier pas coûte ?

Un restant de sens moral conjurait Siegfried de ne pas donner les mains à cette transaction monstrueuse : l'objet de ses voeux contre la paix sur la planète.

Le prix n'en était pas trop élevé. Rien d'autre n'aurait marché, de toute manière ; pas avec le changement de personnalité de la grande prêtresse. Parler de son amour avec la naïveté qu'il y mettait en face de Syd ou dans ses monologues intérieurs, aurait sûrement provoqué les sourires moqueurs de l'Altesse, sans l'ébranler en rien. Non. Il devait saisir le seul parti qui s'offrait à lui. Abonder dans le sens de la princesse, et la flatter pour garder le contrôle sur les événements qui concerneraient les futurs combattants. Siegfried comprenait à présent infiniment mieux Albérich. Son machiavélisme. Son goût de la manipulation. Le masque qu'il s'était accoutumé à toujours porter en public. Maintenant le grand guerrier les voyait tous pour ce qu'ils étaient : des moyens en vue d'une fin qui seule importait. Dans son cas à lui, le pouvoir sans partage. Dans celui de Siegfried, la réunion avec l'être adoré. Ô comble du paradoxe, il ressortait que son promis et lui n'étaient pas tellement différents.

Comme il s'en doutait, l'intelligence retorse d'Albérich intéressait au plus haut point la nouvelle Hilda. Elle ne se considéra pas tenue, déclara-t-elle sans ambages, par sa précédente décision. A la nuit tombée, les armures des Conquérants étaient tirées de leur sommeil, Siegfried arborait la panoplie du guerrier divin d'Alpha, tandis que celle de Delta à la sinistre splendeur habillait les courbes sensuelles de Mégrez.

La bataille d'Asgard était lancée.

F I N. (?)


End file.
